User talk:RoyallyBella/Archievement 17
Thanks Brit! ♦ Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 12:19, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! :] Nice to meet you! :D Secretsmile (talk) 23:36, November 8, 2013 (UTC)Secretsmile How are you? My school's wifi blocked downloading tv shows so now I can't download Winx! I can't wait to go home for Thanksgiving so I can download them! My room mate is addicted to Winx to so we chat about it all the time! So how does episode grading work? May I help out? Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 00:29, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Im trying to create another talkbox. I checked the instructions but want to make sure i'm doing the right thing. I create a new page but what do I call it? Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 00:39, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I didn't create my first talkbox though. FreakyMagic did. Should I still contact Rose? Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 00:42, November 9, 2013 (UTC)winxlover12 Do you know if Rose is online? Just a question, why do we have to merge our talkboxes instead of create different pages? Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 00:48, November 9, 2013 (UTC)winxlover12 Mornin', Brit! What did you eat for breakfast :D? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 01:53, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Chocolate flavoured cereal (without milk). By the way, what does it mean, when you type this: c: ? Is it a smiling face,or something :P? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 01:58, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh! That means you use it pretty often ;)! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 02:05, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brit? Do you know how to make a signature. ....What type? Like what do I want it to look like?...I dunno I'm hopeless with choosing things like this. Hahaha :D! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 02:32, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmm...I don't know. Perhaps Ouja yousei Flora! Fairy of life!, that is how you would say Princessfairyflora in Japanese, I couldn't find the actual Kanji for it so that will have to do. Would you mind doing that for me? Design? I want it to be pink and green, um maybe with a small picture of Flora (If that is hard to do then don't worry about it), hmm I guess I am okay with anything else as long as it has the quote and is pink and green. Brit your the best ^^. How have you been by the way? I'm okay, cold and a bit sick but okay. Me too, if only humans hibernated, we would stay so warm. Rose told me about a huge storm that is heading to where she lives, I hope she will be alright. I think so, it is called Haiyan, I don't like huge storms. Small ones are fine but I don't like Hurricanes >.> Hi Brittney :)! Yes, I'm fine. Not much of the typhoon affected Luzon. Unfortunately, I'm saddened 'cause my hometown, Leyte, were affected by the typhoon. I've heard that the airport there was damaged, the flood reached to 10 feet or something like that, and many people were found dead on the streets. I hope my cousins there are safe. Plus, the news said that the typhoon was moving to Vietnam and is slowly moving. By Sunday, the weather will be sunny. 03:24, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh it's perfect Brit! Thank you so much! I do, it's amazing thank you! I hope so too. I also I heard from PAG-ASA that there are like five more typhoons coming before the year ends. Why can't these typhoons stop for a while =.=? Anyways, how are you? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:31, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm freezing here. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:36, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I am very happy now ^^. That would be really neat. Okay I'll leave you to it. I am trying to find more videos for the songs that have broken links. Yeah, since the typhoon brought very strong winds. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:55, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Check this out, Brit. http://fanon-fairies.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon_Fairies_Wiki They copied a style from here. 04:06, November 9, 2013 (UTC) No problem Cordelia has been copying the stuffs here in WCW. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:11, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brittney do all episodes from season 1-4 need the cinelume category? Hi Brit! Wud u mind to unlocked S5.ep 4 and ep.26? I need to edit the characters format and add some more things. ♦ Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 06:14, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks And thanks for leaving me the chance to actually edit them. Hello. This will be the last time you ever see me on here. Solo-Vamos! 09:14, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Brit. I'm doing something and can't go to chat. Sorry then :)! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:16, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay. And about that? I'm not quite sure because I haven't tested that code yet... I'm gotten stuck on designing... If I succeed, I'll tell you, otherwise I won't :)! Yet it'll be longer, since I'm very busy with my homework >"Born as a Libra,]] and will always be so! 09:24, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I hope I can buy myself some time... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:29, November 9, 2013 (UTC) It's on my country now, a few more hours... or just minutes... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:31, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! That's so sweet of you :)! Well, people on my province are surely okay because people announced that the storm/typhoon goes to another province and mine is just under its effect as a small tropical depression with heavy rains and cold weather, yet that's quite serious for my darling hedgehog... She had to endured the effect of last storm and almost fell into hibernation because of the coldness and lack of sunshine :(! Poor thing... IDK about my bf yet... I hope he's okay... Because his place is quite near the eye of the storm/typhoon... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:36, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes, recently she's back to her active and mischievous mode now so I feel a little better :)! Yep :P, as long as he still can call me and answer my calls, I can say for sure that he's alive :P! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:47, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah! Thankfully her adoration makes my family love her :v... Yet my aunt still loves "scaring" her, and because of that, she often pricks her quills on my hands, instead of my aunt's >"<, and my cousins/siblings are super curious about her, they often circle around her, which is annoyed her a lot, yet they're afraid of her quills so none of them play her or she'll get dead tired :)! --Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:54, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Sadly I haven't been able to capture any pictures of her yet... She's quite shy and tries to run away as far as she could from the cellphone/camera :P, and normally, her speed has already been very fast @@! Yet she's not pure hedgehog yet :v... Oh, I think that hedgehogs aren't familiar/available in Australia, are they? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:00, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Yep, her fur is the mix from chocolate hedgehog and black-n-white one :v... =]]! I have the feeling like I'm spreading the whole world about my hedgehog :v! At least, she's much more friendly to me now... We couldn't even make any contact on her first day. She avoided me a lot @@! Oh, sorry then :(! Yet there're many kinds of cute pets you can have there :P! So how's your bird, Sunny :D? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:07, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :)! It looks like our pets are on opposite conditions :v! I hope people in my country are okay after this storm/typhoon... We have enough loss, and I don't think we "want" more. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:24, November 9, 2013 (UTC) IC. Hope that one won't bring much damage... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:43, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :Btw, have you checked out Sarah's new profile here @@? It's quite scary >"Born as a Libra,]] and will always be so! 11:25, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey brit I'm good, hungry but good. Hey sorry to bother but could you please unlock Charmix and Believix? Thanks. Done and thanks :) Did you see my new blog? No it's a newer blog. Thank you ^^ let me know what you think? You haven't? I think there are a few available online somewhere but it can be a bit of a pain to find them:/. Copyright claims, however they will let people post videos up if they are a certain size apparently, I don't understand why but whatever. Ikr? Why should that even matter, rainbow should let them post up videos, don't they know that that is how shows get more fans! W.i.t.c.h has so many fans because you can find all of the episodes on youtube. The least they could do is put the episodes up on the website. Oh? That isn't fair. I feel so happy :D! I am a rollback, and I'm nearing to have 200 edits on articles (no pictures, just words)! How about you ;)? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 03:04, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! By the way, have you seen any movies lately? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 03:09, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Watched "Thor:The Dark World" and "Epic" :) -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 03:12, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh :) What do you think about the movie? I've watched it, too XD -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 03:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I love the part when Luke says something like "What are you doing? Don't walk on my roof!" to Percy at the boat ^.^ I hate the part where Annabeth dies =.= I almost thought that Percy and her will kiss! Thank god they didn't.... Phew =.=! What's your favorite part? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 03:23, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I read the book, too! I love the third book :) Poor Percy, he lost :( -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 03:30, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Online or on TV? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 03:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) O.O. Winx Club Season 6 hadn't aired here =.= Right now I'm rewatching S6E3 of Winx CLub. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 03:42, November 10, 2013 (UTC) http://www.watchcartoononline.com/winx-club-season-6-episode-3-the-flying-school You can see the other episodes at the bottom right bar. Season 1 - 3 are 4Kids, but Season 5 - 6 are Nick. I always go there to watch Spongebob or Legend of Korra XD! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 04:09, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Britteny :v! I like your new avatar. Who's that boy in your avatar ^^? FreakyMagicYour best nightmare Drop dead gorgeousFreaky just got fabulous 21:51, November 10, 2013 Oh, I see x33! Congratulations for making almost 12,000 edits, Britteny :P! ^^ FreakyMagicYour best nightmare Drop dead gorgeousFreaky just got fabulous 21:57, November 10, 2013 Have to say I have no idea, since I watched them in Youtube >"<... But what's the point of uploading and deleting videos @@? Yet it seems that Fatimah and Julie both gave you the links :P! You can always try these... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:39, November 10, 2013 (UTC) =]]]!!! Good to hear :)! So, what do you think about them :v? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:43, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Selina acts quite cute and suitable for a freshman :v! But oh well, from when Earth people have magic @@? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:48, November 10, 2013 (UTC) IC. Yet she acts very naturally, not like the Trix or anyone on their first year >""Born as a Libra,]] and will always be so! 06:53, November 10, 2013 (UTC) @@? Really? You can buy one via Internet... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:55, November 10, 2013 (UTC) My mom had actually never gone with my ideas... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:57, November 10, 2013 (UTC) You can always have one, as long as you have courage and effort to make that wish come true, and against your mum's mind -- maybe??? Well, that is cute with Ross on it :P! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 07:01, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :v! I hope that nobody thought Austin is gay =]]! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 07:09, November 10, 2013 (UTC) @@! Really? Poor him. I hope Ally will come to rescue him! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:33, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't think I understand your last message, but okay... A cold wind of Autumn 08:20, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I meant about "well, they originally meet up, but they only get to a spend a day together. Then they hug a lot, and Ally decides to stay..." @@! --A cold wind of Autumn 08:23, November 11, 2013 (UTC) IC :)! A cold wind of Autumn 08:28, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I graded Episode 507 with a B because it had a good summary but no quotes, mistakes, and needed a little more. Is that okay? (talk) 19:52, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Are you excited for the new Austin & Ally episode? The PRESIDENT is on it!?!?! (talk) 23:05, November 11, 2013 (UTC) On what wiki? [[User:SARAH hyder|'LSP']] OH MY GLOB! [[User blog:SARAH hyder|'Marceline']]I'm a thousand years old BUT beautiful lady! 07:26, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm not on the mood to chat or doing anything. Sorry. A cold wind of Autumn 07:33, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Have fun. A cold wind of Autumn 07:37, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi! How are you? I am currently working on updating the Season 1 episodes. Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 15:00, November 13, 2013 (UTC) do you love ross lynch?Spidergirl16 (talk) 18:14, November 13, 2013 (UTC)spidergirl16 I'm just exhausted, depressed and tired, that's all. And do you have time to go to private chat for 2 minutes -- or shorter? I have something to say... A cold wind of Autumn 08:36, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay. A cold wind of Autumn 08:39, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh, what's it? A cold wind of Autumn 07:38, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay... A cold wind of Autumn 07:46, November 15, 2013 (UTC) So sorry :(! My uncle used the computer @@! A cold wind of Autumn 09:43, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat, if u r online. DP chat. Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 10:57, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Britteny :3! ♥ فاطمہ - ھیںلوگ وہی جوجھاںمیںاچھے ♥ 11:38, November 15, 2013 (UTC) IC :D! A cold wind of Autumn 11:51, November 15, 2013 (UTC) yes Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 11:52, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brit! How's your day? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 11:53, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Super exhausting, but great :D! Have you heard about the movie "Frozen"?! I can't wait to see it :D! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 11:59, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh... -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:04, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Yep. I'll now use two signatures :P! Do you like my new signature, Britteny :v? :33 ♥ فاطمہ - ھیںلوگ وہی جوجھاںمیںاچھے ♥ Okay, sure thing. I'll be sure to do that next time. But I would like to know what difference does it make, because I sorta suck at the source page XD Though, I should be able to get the hang of it soon. Secretsmile (talk) 20:39, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Thanks. But what's the difference between the source and visual? Is the source neater or something? Secretsmile (talk) 22:56, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Hi Brit! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 01:59, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brit. I'm fine, thanks for asking. How about you? By the way, can you please unlock Politea? Just a small grammar mistake. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 02:03, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I am okay,I have a sore throat though. You? Hi Brit :D! A cold wind of Autumn 04:39, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. IC. It's currently sunny here, but the air is still pretty chilled and I can't help but wearing coat @@! At least, PE today does not need me to run :)! Yay :P! A cold wind of Autumn 04:44, November 16, 2013 (UTC) DP chat? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 04:46, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :P! @@? It's almost summer there @@? I can't believe it @@! A cold wind of Autumn 04:52, November 16, 2013 (UTC) IC. Well, that time should have been winter -- in most of place in the world :P! A cold wind of Autumn 05:00, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm quite busy at the moment, yet I'll manage to be there in around 5 or 10 more minutes if I can... And after that time, if I won't join, mean I don't :)! A cold wind of Autumn 05:04, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I knew that her name was Hiromi, yet I can't say for sure its meaning. Depends on how she writes that "Hiromi" word in Kanji, we have different meanings for that... The thing you mentioned just a part of its meaning... or maybe not... but oh well, a Japanese name sometimes has various way to read, which can confused people... A cold wind of Autumn 05:09, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :v! Really :D? A cold wind of Autumn 05:14, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Secretsmile (talk) 06:38, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Btw, you can lock the page now. Thanks! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 07:10, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh really :D? Sorry I didn't know that :P! Okay, so handing the wiki for you. I need to do the grammar checking for the slide show of my group :v! A cold wind of Autumn 11:35, November 16, 2013 (UTC) What was it? A cold wind of Autumn 11:51, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello britteny:) Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 12:04, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I was unable to chat :(! A cold wind of Autumn 13:31, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay :)! Btw, whom you visited? A cold wind of Autumn 23:51, November 16, 2013 (UTC) IC! Stupid wikia didn't even load my new message >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 00:11, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Nvm... Slow Internet and annoying + stupid wikia... that's all... A cold wind of Autumn 00:23, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Depends. Is it short or long chat :v? A cold wind of Autumn 00:34, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay... I'll manage to be there ASAP... A cold wind of Autumn 00:38, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! how are you?Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 02:51, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Im good too! Trying to figure out how to edit usertags XP HAhahaha Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 02:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC) What is Mediawiki? Out of the many years I have edited, I never heard of this! Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 02:56, November 17, 2013 (UTC) How do we access it? Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 03:00, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I was going to update my user tags. I was going to remove the inactive tag! Oh are you leader of Project Episodes, or do you know whos who for project episodes? Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 03:04, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Ech... Co-leader battle... If you dont mind, I am temporary leader for project episodes, but I would be more than happy for you to take the lead. I may ask Rose if I can relead Project Characters again, since I am admin I would like to at least direct one project. I saw that there was new templates (Great Job by the way :)) Did you read my blog about episode synopsis yet? Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 03:07, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Awesome :)Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 03:12, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I plan on rewatching Season 4 episodes again. I am adding the nick dub videos on each page. Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 03:16, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes, only up to the third episode though. How about you? Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 03:18, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Mhm, Nick ruined Winx Club... I really hope they switch direction and starting heading up for the better! Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 03:22, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yea... I really likes the second half of Season 2 and season 3.Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 03:26, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I call it "Old School Winx" XD Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 03:29, November 17, 2013 (UTC) YES! VERY MUCH! Actually, I used to be a huge contributor in the Total Drama Wiki Community before coming here :p :) Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 03:33, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I didn't really like it either as much, I only liked Mike, Zoey and Scott. Total Drama All Stars is good so far, I really liked how they combined both casts :) Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 03:39, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yup, this Tuesday is the 10th episode (or 11th). You can find episodes on Youtube. Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 03:43, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh you aren't in United States? :o. Hmmm... Well I won't spoil it for you. Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 03:46, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah! Well, I don't know when it airs... but Im sure soon, in the U.S. we only have a couple more episodes to go :p Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 03:49, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I cant imagine. I have a hard time being patience for a week aha! So who's your favorite characters from Total Drama? :) Ohmygosh Seirra was just a handful :D I used to hate Heather, but after World Tour, Heather is one of my favorite charcters haha :D Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 03:57, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Star Wars reference XD! Was he the winner in your area? or Heather? The version I watched (I think canadian or US) Heather had won... Lord of Ring Refrence XD! Ezeikle is a creep... I never really like him... he scares me a bit too Eh... I didn't like her as much... She got booted rather early... I liked her much better in Total Drama Action, but this season, she let a guy distract her and that isn't supposed to be like her... Well, thank you very much, Britteny :x! Well, "فاطمہ" is my name - it is written in Urdu like this. "ھیںلوگ وہی جوجھاںمیںاچھے" is a part of my favorite Urdu poem - I think its translation in English will be "The real people are the ones who are good in the world" :v! ♥ فاطمہ - ہیںلوگ وہی جوجھاںمیںاچھے ♥ I didn't like her performance overall... What did you think of Noah? I loved Noah during that Season. He was funny, and mean to Owen (though Owen was more of an annoyance at that point) Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 04:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I loved Izzy in Total Drama Island, but she went downhill... and farther downhill... Yea... and she came back as the boom boom person... i wasn't a huge fan of Total Drama Action... Even Trent went crazy during that season... and there was Geoff and Bridgette (Ga-ROSS!!!!!) Yep, thanks, Britteny :v! DP Chat? ♥ فاطمہ - ہیںلوگ وہی جوجھاںمیںاچھے ♥ Thks :) Your sig looks nice too :D! Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 04:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Welcome :P! Anyways, Does Aisha have a mermaid costume? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 04:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Then, can you remove that mermaid picture in her gallery? Plus can you unlock all my archieves? I need to re-add all of Fatimah's templates... Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 04:42, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure, sure :3! Here I come. ♥ فاطمہ - ہیںلوگ وہی جوجھاںمیںاچھے ♥ She was the best :) I have written fanfictions of her and Firestar together :) Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 20:16, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, Britteny :v! DP Chat? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:51, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay? A cold wind of Autumn 08:36, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Brit! How are you? Can I help you with anything? Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 17:22, November 19, 2013 (UTC) If you have a moment, could you vote for me to be a rollback? Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 01:25, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi. A cold wind of Autumn 07:51, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Mine is not that good by asking, anyhow. Even today is Teacher's Day, tho'. A cold wind of Autumn 07:59, November 20, 2013 (UTC) IC. A cold wind of Autumn 08:03, November 20, 2013 (UTC) I hope that one won't come with diabetes when he/she gets older. A cold wind of Autumn 08:09, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Not really... Just because my bad mood interferes/influences everything. A cold wind of Autumn 08:18, November 20, 2013 (UTC)